


Ki nevet a végén?

by Szim



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: crackfic jelleg
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 15:02:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12015240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Szim/pseuds/Szim
Summary: Jó szórakozást, és csak semmi komolyság...





	Ki nevet a végén?

**Author's Note:**

> Jó szórakozást, és csak semmi komolyság...

Gabe tizenegyedik napja ébredt ugyanabban az ismeretlen lakásban és továbbra is csak csodálkozott, hogy miképpen került ebbe a meglehetősen furcsa, már-már bizarr szituációba.  
Alighogy felkelt, telefonja egyből csörögni kezdett. Sóhajtva nyúlt érte, hogy felvegye.  
– Jó reggelt, Csipkerózsika! Ne felejtsd el, hogy ma lesz a parti! – szólt bele egy lelkes orgánum a vonal másik oldalán a hangokat közvetítő okos szerkentyűbe.  _Hogy is felejthetném el?_  - gondolta magába főhősünk gunyorosan -  _Teljesen random bezártatok ide, nem mehettem dolgomra, pedig csak segíteni akartam egy ismeretlennek, aztán_... Fejében elhangzó monológja hamar végéhez is ért, puszta kényszer okán, mert a hang, az az átkozottul mély, és kifejezően árnyalt hang nem hagyta békén.  
Válaszra nyitotta száját. De a másik személy megelőzte. Igazából, V-t leszámítva ő hívta a legkevesebbszer fel. Elvégre egy vállalat fejének örököse mindig elfoglalt... Gabe gondolatban felhorkantott. Persze, most meg itt lelkesedik neki. Felettébb különös, mindenesetre határozottan szórakoztató.  
Jobb híján figyelmét visszaterelte beszélgetőpartnere mondandójára, mivel nem akarta lejáratni magát azzal, hogy nem figyel oda. Az igazán nagy bunkóság lett volna részéről.   
– ... és akkor pontban ott fogunk találkozni, hogy elmondjuk köszöntőbeszédeinket, rendben?  
– Rendben, ez csodálatosan hangzik. – Válaszolt, kissé megerőltetve magát, hogy legalább igaznak hangozzon az, amit kiejt a száján. Miután elmondta, s úgy ítélte sikerült, gondolatban vállonveregette magát a remek munkáért. Kissé mondjuk már kiesett a gyakorlatból...  
– Nos, köszönöm kemény munkádat... Nélküled nem sikerült volna... De majd, ha találkozunk, folytatjuk a társalgást. Most mennem kell. – Mielőtt Gabe bármit is mondhatott volna, Jumin lerakta a telefont.  
A barna hajú sóhajtott egyet. De be sem fejezhette mozdulatát, újra hanghatással jelezte telefonja, hogy valaki keresi.    
Fáradtan húzta el az érintőképernyő felületén ujját a zöld ikonocskán tartva, majd a készüléket a füléhez emelte.  
– Szép reggelt, Hercegnő. Jól aludtál? – Nem értette, miért szeretik ilyen módon becézgetni... De jobb híján hagyta nekik, hiszen a helyzet közel sem volt eszményi, s nem ő volt a jó pozícióban...  
– Kérlek szépen frenetikusan, mint mindig, Seven. Na és te? Immáron hanyadik napja nem alszol? – kérdezte komoly hangsúllyal, hogy a szándékos szarkazmusának még csak nyomát se hallja a csapat hackere.  
– Nooos, tudod, én mindig egészségesen táplálkozom, nem úgy,  mint egyesek... khm.. khm... így nem is oly fontos sok időt pihenéssel töltenem, elvégre az idő is szorít, no meg, láttad azt az új...- s folytatta minden logikát nélkülöző fecsegését, mellyel csupán a témát terelte. De Gabe ezt közel sem bánta. Egyszerűen nem figyelt oda, elbambult, s hagyta, hogy gondolatai versenyt fussanak a fülcsigáin beáramló impulzusokkal, mely a vöröshajú férfi pusztán energián keresztül történő kivetülése volt, roppant ironikus módon. Elmosolyodott főhősünk. Már csak pár rövidke órácska, egy parti, s utána elhúz olyan messzire, hogy a hacker se találjon rá. Igen, ez roppant kecsegtető terv volt számára. Érezte, hogy némi életkedv is visszatér belé... vagy ez csupán a túlélő ösztönének a maradéka lenne? Már ő sem tudta biztosan.  
– .... akkor találkozunk. Addig is viselkedj szépen~ – énekelte a vöröshajú a telefonba. Gabe mindennemű elköszönést mellőzve bontotta a vonalat.   
Elhatározta, hogy bárki hívja most már, nem fogja felvenni.   
Helyette inkább válaszolt még pár utolsó pillanatban érkezett e-mailre, s letisztázta a kliensek végleges listáját. Ahhoz képest, hogy nem nagyon csinált még ilyesmit, meglepően könnyen ment számára. Büszke volt magára.   
Ezen művelet sikeres befejezése után elkezdett készülődni az eseményre. Vett egy gyors fürdőt, s felvette, más alternatíva híján, azt az öltözéket, amelyben idejött.   
Telefonja a megadott időt jelezte.  
Kilépve abból az alattomos légkört árasztó lakásból, úgy érezte magát, mint aki újra képes rendesen lélegezni. Megcsapta a szabadság szele. Elmosolyodott.  
Lehetőségek kergetőztek elméjében. Elfuthatna most. Itt hagyhatná ezt az egész őrültek házát. De ha már ennyi mindent megtett értük... Látni akarta a gyümölcsét. Kissé önző indíttatás volt ez a részéről, de még mindig a legjobb, amit fel tudott mutatni.  
Szilárd elhatározással vágott hát neki a lépcsőháznak.   
Lent olyan dolog volt, amire igazán nem számított. Egy autó. Egy elsötétített ablakú, drága autó. És látszólag pont rá várt.  _Még hogy nem tudják hol a lakás... -_  húzta el a száját Gabe.  
Nagy kegyesen együttműködött, s be is szállt a járműbe. A sofőr felbőgette a nagy teljesítményű motor összességét, valószínűleg pusztán a felvágás kedvéért, de Gabe nem szólta meg. Ezt követően elkezdtek gurulni úti céljuk felé. Közepes tempóban haladtak, de emellett tökéletesen időben voltak.  
Az ablakon kibámulva nézte az elsuhanó épületeket. Mikor már közel voltak a helyszínhez, érezhetően nagyobb lett a tömeg. Elmosolyodott. Hát tényleg megcsinálta. És nem is akárhogyan!  
Az e-mailokat nézve nem tűnt ennyinek a vendégsereg, de élőben látni, lenyűgöző volt. Sokszor álmodozott arról, hogy majd egyszer miatta fog egy ekkora tömeg összegyűlni. Bár, arra nem számított, hogy ez ilyen körülmények között lesz...  
A sofőr átvágott a drágábbnál drágább autók között, felmutatta az igazolványát, majd leparkolt a VIP részlegnek fenntartott helyen.  
Gabe kiszállva rögtön szembetalálta magát Jaehee Kanggal, aki mögött egy kordonnal elválasztva fotósok sorakoztak, s egyéb sajtós és médiás munkatársak.  
A hölgyemény gyorsan üdvözölte, majd válaszra időt se hagyva megfogta a kezét és elkezdte behúzni maga után az aulába.  
Főhősünk csak ámult a pompás díszítést látva. Elismerően bólogatott, már amennyire ezt gyorsséta közben nyaka engedte annak veszélye nélkül, hogy megfulladjon ésvagy kitörje azt.  
Nemsokára be is értek egy privát helyiségbe, ami valószínűleg az RFA tagjai számára volt fenntartva.  
Itt megláthatta Yoosungot, Lucielt, és Hyunt életnagyságban. Köszönéseket váltottak éppen, mikor a csapat utolsó tagja is megjelent az ajtóban, teljes díszében. Jumin Han csatlakozott az üdvözlők sorához, a saját szolid, kurta egyszersmind felsőbbrendű módján.  
Mikor ezzel a procedúrával végeztek, Gabe nem tudta megállni, hogy ne kérjen kis segítséget, mert igazán kényelmetlenül érezte már magát öltözékében. Jumin is vele egy időben szólalt meg.  
– Gabe, lenne esetleg időd négyszemközt ...  
– Sajnálom, hogy gondot okozok, de nem lenne esetleg...   
Mindketten abbahagyták, amit elkezdtek, majd egymás szemébe néztek. A csapat legmagasabb tagja úriember lévén kötelességének érezte, hogy átadja a szót a hölgyeménynek...  
– Mondd te előbb.  
– Köszönöm. Szóval annyi lenne, hogy... van esetleg valamelyikőtöknek egy tartalék öltönyszettje? Mert igencsak idiótán érzem magam ebben a ruhában. Így mégsem mutatkozhatok...  
Zen volt az első, aki megszólalt.  
– De hiszem remekül áll rajtad ez a ruha... Mi itt a probléma?  
Gabe lemondóan sóhajtott.  
– Mert mégis miképpen venné ki magát egy ilyen nívós eseményen, ha egy férfi ruhában jelenne meg?!?  
Az RFA tagjainak még a lélegzete is elállt egy pillanatra.  
– De... ha... férfi vagy, akkor miért vagy ruhában? És miért nem javítottál ki minket korábban, mikor lánynak tituláltunk? És akkor a Gabe név nem is a Gabriella becézése? – kérdezte Seven.  
– Ez roppant egyszerű. Gabe a Gabriel becézése. Amúgy gyakorló színész vagyok, épp egy 16 órás megapróbáról tartottam hazafelé, mikor Ismeretlen barátunk megtalált, hogy ugyan segítsek már neki... Szóval ezért voltam ebben a ruhában, mert annyi próba után életerőm nem volt, nem hogy átöltözni... De mivel másnapra szabadnapot kaptam, így gondoltam kedves leszek és segítek... Erre hirtelen az RFA-ban találtam magam, azt mondtátok ott kell maradnom abban a számomra vadidegen lakásban, ami,  mint kiderült roppant titkos, s ezáltal veszélyes... Jól van rendben. Ezek után nőnek is tituláltatok, nem is értem milyen megfontolásból... Szerinted voltam én abban a helyzetben, hogy bármit is mondjak? Tisztára olyan hatású volt a dolog, mint valami őrült szekta... – a végére főhősünk már igencsak belelovalta magát, majdnem zihált az indulattól.  
Szavait mély csend követte.  
Jumin Han volt az első, aki visszanyerve lélekjelenlétét, szólásra nyitotta a száját.  
– Nos, akkor... – közelebb lépett Gabehez – ha eddig nem is... Most már meleg Jumin Han. – Azzal ajkait összeérintette barnahajú főhősünkéivel.  
A  döbbent csendet egyedül Seven hisztérikus nevetése törte meg.  
– Én.. – fogta a hasát – megmondtam...

  
  
  


 

**Author's Note:**

> Örülök, ha tetszett, és ezáltal megdobsz valamivel... egy szívecskével, vagy kommenttel esetleg~  
> De....  
> ...  
> ..  
> .  
> Ettél ma már?


End file.
